


Case Closed

by thelonelywriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Bottom Draco, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Duelling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Just in general, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Power Play, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, Top Harry, i always have to sneak that in there u kno, like if u used a microscope there'd be plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: “Oh, don’t look so smug,” Harry scoffed. Draco lightened his smile, though his eyes darkened as if making up for it. He let his head fall down just a little, leaning more towards Harry, his head still tilted. He made eye contact with Harry, and the tension between them danced.“You’re the one with the wand,” Draco repeated, slow and deliberate. He leaned forwards even more, nearly brushing his lips with Harry’s. “Do something about it,” he whispered, flicking his gaze back up at Harry’s eyes. His eyes were practically screaming for Harry to make a move, absolutely daring him to do something. Thankfully, Harry took the message.





	

**Author's Note:**

> summary??? how do you make a summary???? ASIDE FROM that. this uh. is a mess. i wrote it in two days and edited it at one a.m. so !!! spare me if there are errors and things of the sort. i wanted to write draco/harry again, something w/ fighting or power play and this didn't come out as suspected but it's here!! i actually thought of not posting it but i figured maybe at least one single one of you guys will like it

Harry slammed the door to his and Draco’s flat closed, grumbling under his breath all the while. He knew Draco always went off on him about not slamming the door, but today, door slamming was necessary. It was completely and utterly called for.

Harry tossed his keys to the table by the door, then fumbled with his coat and threw it in the general direction of the coat rack. Again, Draco always went off on him about leaving his coat on the floor because then it got wrinkled and ‘You look bloody, homeless, Potter,’ Draco would say and Harry would roll his eyes. But again, today, coat throwing was necessary. Completely and utterly called for. 

Harry stood in the entryway for a minute, looking around at the living room. Harry had no idea really if Draco was home yet or not, but he had a feeling. He had a very bad feeling that Draco was home and he would be doing that _thing_ he did. That thing he did after long days like the one _both_ him and Harry had. Though, it was arguable that Harry had had the longer day.

Harry finally decided to test the waters and head into the living room, the living room that looked out into the kitchen. Harry didn’t dare look in the kitchen because-

“Hello, Potter.”

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. His heart jumped, his nerves had been on edge all day, and he let out a breath. Looking over, he saw just what he feared: Draco Malfoy leaning against their island counter looking as smug as ever.

“You got home early,” Harry stated, his tone offering some sort of defeat, though _no_ , Harry refused to admit defeat. There was absolutely no defeat on his side in this current situation.

“Well, they let me. Left someone else to do the paperwork,” Draco drawled. Harry grit his teeth. He knew that someone else did the paperwork because he was one of the people involved in finishing up the paperwork. He just figured, since Draco was the one that managed to catch the guy the whole Ministry was after, Draco would have to stay too to do some paperwork. Nope. Apparently not.

“Ah, I see,” Harry replied simply, hoping to God that Draco would drop the subject. Harry would even be happy if Draco went on to yell at Harry about his coat, or maybe the door slamming, anything but-

“How was your day?”

Oh, so that’s how Draco was going to play this.

“You know how my day went,” Harry replied calmly. Draco shrugged nonchalantly.

“I only know some of it. I was rather busy myself,” he went on, tilting his head to the side.

“So you’re going to rub this in my face?” Harry questioned. Draco bit back a grin.

“Well, not necessarily, but, I do want to note that I told you specifically that I would be the one closing out this case,” Draco explained, completely composed, idly drawing one finger over the countertop. 

The case he was referencing was a dark wizard who had been on the loose for months and months. Both Harry and Draco, having been Aurors, were trying to work on the case. They always argued here and there about who would be the one catching the guy, and personally, Harry was sure he was going to be the one. But, that day, Draco had made the arrest, and Harry had been the one left to fill out the paperwork.

“You know that I’ve been working on this case far longer than you, right?” Harry questioned, turning his stance more towards Draco. Draco pursed his lips in a way that one would if they were trying their hardest not to smile.

“I know, I know, but…” he trailed off. Harry arched an eyebrow.

“But?” he repeated.

“That doesn’t change the outcome.”

“You’re just being an arse,” Harry huffed, and Draco shook his head.

“No, no, I’m just happy the case is closed is all,” he argued. Harry pointed an accusatory finger.

“That’s a lie,” he stated plainly. 

“No lie,” Draco replied, shaking his head with wide eyes. Harry stared him down, then stared him down some more, and watched Draco’s lips twitch, trying to stop a smile. 

“Stop smiling,” Harry snapped.

“I’m not smiling,” Draco replied with a pointed frown. A pulse of anger ran through Harry, and Draco caught it in the way he clenched and unclenched his fists. His right hand twitched a little, just as it always did when Harry was about to reach for his wand. Draco could tell he was fighting it though, he wouldn’t actually. But, Draco could tell Harry pretty much wanted to hex Draco until he shut his mouth.

Harry, on the other hand, saw that Draco had that look. That particular Draco look that he got right before he was going to…

“Don’t,” Harry said simply, and Draco’s gaze flicked up to Harry’s. Draco had that dancing mischief in his eyes, and it was killing Harry.

“‘Don’t’ what?” Draco questioned innocently.

“You know what I’m talking about,” Harry replied. Draco glanced down at Harry’s hand, still trying not to clench into a fist.

“It’ll make you feel better,” Draco argued, glancing back up at Harry.

“Draco…” Harry began, his tone warning. Draco had to fight back absolute glee when Harry took a step towards him. Draco’s own right hand slowly slid back from the counter and Harry knew exactly what that meant.

“You know it’ll make you feel better,” Draco went on which was somewhat true, somewhat not.

“Draco, how many times do I have to tell you-”

And before Harry could finish his sentence, Draco was pulling out his wand and shooting off a hex. Harry dodged it, ducked his head down thanks to quick reflexes and having the advantage of knowing whenever Draco was about to pull out his wand.

“No dueling in the house!” Harry finished his sentence off in a yell, grabbing his own wand and watching Draco dart to some other room of the house with a rather satisfied sounding laugh. Harry let out an annoyed huff of air as he went after Draco, though did so cautiously.

Draco was spectacular to duel with, and usually when they did duel, Harry had to work to get Draco wandless again. Since they had been together for so long and since they had worked together as Aurors for so long, they had had enough dueling to know each other’s tricks and tells. Harry would twirl his wrist in a certain way for certain charms, Draco would bite his lip when he went for certain hexes. The fact that they had picked up on these things only made dueling more interesting and more difficult.

Then, of course, there was the whole matter of dueling in the house. Draco had no problem dueling in the house as long as he didn’t get reckless with any spells. The first time they had dueled in their flat was during a rather heated argument. They ended up destroying about half the house, and after that, they tried their best to avoid fighting to the point the got their wands out.

Harry got to the dining room but didn’t go in, just peeked his head around the wall. Sure enough, Draco was there and shot off some other hex that Harry narrowly avoided. Harry shot a spell back but Draco dodged it, then used a shield charm to get back into the kitchen and behind the counter.

“For fuck’s sake, Draco,” Harry sighed, taking refuge behind the dining room table.

“You can give up if you want,” Draco called from the kitchen. “I don’t have a problem with that,” he told Harry calmly, not even breathing heavily yet.

“Of course you don’t,” Harry breathed, exasperated, as he got to the other side of the counter.

“You know that this will make you feel better,” Draco reasoned.

“No, I think this will make _you_ feel better,” Harry argued, trying to figure out what his next plan of action was. If he could get to the living room, maybe he could get up the stairs. If he got up the stairs the hallway looked out over the banister and he would have free range of the living room. Then again, Draco had couches in that situation which he could hide behind.

“Either way, we haven’t dueled in ages,” Draco reasoned, slowly trying to sneak around the counter. “This is fun,” he went on, trying to catch Harry off guard. Though, his voice gave him away therefore Harry knew he was going to be rounding the corner of the counter. Immediately, once Draco’s face popped into view, Harry fired off another hex that was very narrowly avoided by Draco who let out a yelp.

That was when Harry made a dash for the living room, just barely getting there. At one point, he fired off a spell that counteracted with Draco’s and caused a loud ‘bang’ and an abundance of sparks to fly through the living room.

“Aha!” Harry exclaimed once he was behind the couch. He popped up to fire off a stinging hex that just barely grazed Draco in the arm.

“Ow!’ Draco managed, what felt like prickles of electricity running through his arm. It went away fairly quickly, it wasn’t anything terrible, thankfully.

“Take that, Malfoy!” Harry shouted, feeling just slightly better now that he had gotten Draco with at least something.

“Oh, it’s ‘Malfoy’ now?” Draco questioned, trying to keep the glee out of his voice.

Draco wasn’t stupid, he knew where this would go. He knew exactly how dueling got to Harry and he knew exactly how Harry reacted. He was pretty much sure of where it would end up leading, and that’s exactly why he was throwing hexes Harry’s way. He knew he was riling Harry up.

And riling Harry up was one of his favorite things to do.

Besides, it was a good distraction from Harry’s day and, no, Draco wasn’t completely self-centered, he knew that Harry was definitely bitter about not finishing up the case and having Draco the one to do it. So, Draco had no problem helping Harry take his mind of things in… unconventional ways.

“Yes, it’s ‘Malfoy’ now,” Harry grit out as he got up for just a moment to try and fire off some spells in quick succession. He wasn’t as good as Draco when it came to rapid fire spells like that, so Harry had to awkwardly dodge some of Draco’s spells whilst all the other ones met and burst into sparks or made some awfully loud noises.

Harry finally cursed and plopped back down behind the safety of the couch.

“Ha!” Draco exclaimed from where he was still behind the kitchen counter.

“Oh, sod off, I still got you with one at least,” Harry called out.

“You’re getting slow, Potter,” Draco shot back, and Harry immediately shot off another hex that just missed Draco.

“I’d argue that you are, actually,” Harry said airly. “You haven’t hit me once,” he went on. Draco rolled his eyes, grit his teeth, stood up, and fired the same stinging hex right at Harry, hitting him in the shoulder. 

“Ha, take that you- No!” Draco managed to exclaim when Harry surprised him out of nowhere with an ‘expelliarmus’ that Draco ducked his way out of.

“ _Bastard_ ,” Harry exclaimed, throwing off a few more weak spells that Draco counteracted. Harry finally just dropped back behind the couch and Draco, the git, laughed. “Oh, shut up,” Harry called out, rubbing his shoulder where the stinging was slowly going down. 

Harry took a moment, let everything settle before he popped up again. Draco fired off a spell that missed Harry just by an inch. Harry took the free second in which Draco had shot a spell his way, firing a spell back, something that caught Draco off guard. Harry took the advantage, and stepped from behind the couch, trying his best to shoot off spells in quick succession, something that once more took Draco off guard.

Slowly, Harry managed a way to advance on Draco, and when his right side was open, he shot an ‘expelliarmus’, quickly Accio-ing Draco’s wand, then slamming Draco into the counter. Draco looked almost surprised at first, but then slowly smiled, his breathing heavier than usual.

“Well done,” he sighed, eyes roaming Harry’s face. “Didn’t think you had it in you.” That only seemed to rile Harry up more and Draco relished in the fact.

“Tosser,” Harry grumbled. 

“Plonker,” Draco readily replied. Harry firmed his jaw and Draco smiled a bit more. Draco could feel his heart beating a little faster at the prospect of being pinned to the counter as he was. Harry had shoved both his and Draco’s wand into the back pocket of his trousers so he had Draco boxed in by his hands settled firmly on the counter next to Draco’s waist. Draco’s hands themselves were beside him, on the outside of Harry’s. 

Draco thought dimly in his mind that it wasn’t the best way to pin someone down if you really wanted to keep them there. Draco could have probably gotten out if he really wanted to. Just because he was more lithe, more lean than Harry, that didn’t necessarily mean he was weaker. Then again, who said he wanted to get out anytime soon?

“What now?” Draco questioned, his chin tilting up just the slightest. Draco could see a flicker of anger in Harry’s eyes, he could tell that he was strung tight by the way his jaw was still firm and his gaze hard. But still, there was something underlying it. There was a tension in the air that wasn’t entirely bad. Draco wanted to see what exactly he could do with that tension.

“You look mad,” he supposed, the ghost of a smile on his face that was far too obnoxious for Harry to handle. 

“You are absolutely intolerable sometimes, you do know that, right?” Harry asked, and Draco could feel the tension practically crackling between them. He just smiled some more, something that only annoyed Harry more.

“You’re the one with the wand,” Draco said softly, tongue darting out to lick his lips. He saw Harry’s eyes flick down to catch the motion, and satisfaction flared inside of him. “Do something about it,” he whispered, daring in his tone. Harry’s fingers tightened around the counter. 

“You do this on purpose?” Harry said quietly, half question, half statement. Something flickered in Draco’s eyes, and Harry felt like that was the answer right there. He should know by now, anyways. All the years of being together, noticing the ways Draco responded to certain things. Sometimes it was easy to get caught up in the moment, however. So, sometimes it was easy to forget Draco’s habits.

“Why on earth would I do that?” Draco asked, trying to keep his tone even as he tilted his head to the side. Harry leaned in a little more.

“Because you want something, but you’re too stubborn to ask,” Harry supposed, seeing it how it was. Draco just grinned even more, a smug look growing on his face. “Oh, don’t look so smug,” Harry scoffed. Draco lightened his smile, though his eyes darkened as if making up for it. He let his head fall down just a little, leaning more towards Harry, his head still tilted. He made eye contact with Harry, and the tension between them danced.

“You’re the one with the wand,” Draco repeated, slow and deliberate. He leaned forwards even more, nearly brushing his lips with Harry’s. “Do something about it,” he whispered, flicking his gaze back up at Harry’s eyes. His eyes were practically screaming for Harry to make a move, absolutely daring him to do something. Thankfully, Harry took the message.

Harry pressed forwards rather forcefully, his lips meeting Draco’s just a bit too harshly, though neither of them were really bothered enough to care. Draco had to hold back a smile, trying to let the fact he had gotten exactly what he was looking for die down. And he did, standing there and drinking in a chaste yet rough kiss that didn’t deepen to anything at first, just stayed at lips meeting lips.

Draco did his best not to melt into it, but Harry just had a way of doing things that made Draco melt. Draco relaxed a bit into the counter, and in kind Harry pressed into him just enough for Draco to let out a soft noise. The noise transformed, had his lips parting so that the kiss could finally deepen.

Once the kiss deepened, the tension between them pulsed faster, the space between them nihl at that point. Draco knew how Harry kissed when he was angry, when he was pissed off, and Draco eagerly met the demands his kisses offered. They were sure and somewhat sloppy, wanting with an air of desperation that made Draco moan, just softly, into Harry’s mouth.

Draco tried to bring his hands up to wrap around Harry, but Harry caught his wrists and pinned them firmly to the counter. Draco, once more, had to fight the feeling of glee washing over him.

“Not so fast,” Harry murmured into the kiss. “You’re not going anywhere.”

“Who said I was looking to?” Draco breathed into the kiss, opening his eyes and catching Harry’s gaze. Harry’s pupils were already wide and his eyes were a darker green, though there was something twinkling in them that made Draco’s stomach flip.

“Knowing you, you’d take your wand, no, actually, _my_ wand probably, and start up dueling again,” Harry mused. His gaze flickered back down to Draco’s lips. “Catch me off guard,” he added.

“We’re done with dueling for tonight,” Draco announced, taking in a breath. “I’ve gotten what I wanted from you,” he sighed, smiling just the slightest. One side of Harry’s mouth quirked up.

“So this is what you were looking for?” he questioned. Draco didn’t say anything, but his eyes said it all. “So you had to start a bloody duel in the middle of the house for it?” Harry questioned, only slightly irritated. Just slightly. Draco couldn’t help but laugh, something that was sweet, like bells chiming.

“I could’ve asked but…” Draco trailed off, taking Harry’s lower lip between his teeth and tugging, gaining choked off noise from Harry. “Riling you up like this is so much more fun,” Draco murmured. A little bit of anger flickered inside of Harry because _of course_ that was Draco’s aim. Of course. Leave it to Draco.

“You’re awful,” Harry said, shaking his head, even as he went in for another kiss with Draco. Draco, infuriatingly enough, only laughed some more before catching Harry in a kiss, this time quicker, even more demanding.

It was easy to get lost in a kiss with Draco, Harry found, especially after having such a shit day, and especially after dueling. Everything seemed to be thrumming with energy and the kisses seemed to get more and more intense until Harry had to pull away to breathe. He immediately nuzzled into Draco’s neck, tilting his chin up. Draco let out a happy sigh and Harry felt his hands fidgeting just the slightest.

“We should take this,” Draco panted. “To the bedroom.”

“I don’t know,” Harry hummed, sucking a bruise onto Draco’s neck and gaining a beautiful, soft little gasp from him. “I rather like you when you’re pinned to the counter,” he went on thoughtfully. Draco paused before grinning wildly.

“Fuck me over the counter then,” he breathed out. Harry paused because, oh. That wasn’t so bad of an idea. They’d done it in the kitchen before, and Draco bent over the counter was always a wonderful sight. Of course, he looked great when he was all long limbs spread out on the bed, but over the counter… 

“We can count the dueling as our foreplay,” Draco went on, nosing at the side of Harry’s face. Harry felt him grin. “I can tell you enjoyed it as much,” he went on, voice dipping just a tad lower as his hips rocked up into Harry’s where Harry was already half hard. Then again, Draco was too, so the playing ground seemed fairly even.

“Oh, shut up,” Harry sighed. Draco nipped at his ear.

“Make me.”

Oh, Draco was going to get it.

Harry immediately chased Draco’s lips, pressing him almost painfully into the counter at that point, kissing him furiously. Thankfully that shut Draco up, so thankfully, Harry could pull away after he had lost his breath once more.

“Naked,” Harry breathed out the second his lips were off of Draco’s. He pulled back so they were no longer flush together, and immediately he missed the warmth of Draco’s body. He gave him a once over and flailed a hand. “Naked,” he repeated dumbly, though Draco simply nodded, promptly going to tug off his shirt.

Meanwhile, Harry had to deal with the awful reality of buttons since he hadn’t even gotten out of his work robes when he got home. Decidedly those buttons would be his demise since they were slowing the process of getting naked which was a _very_ vital desire at that point. 

Once he was half out of his shirt, however, he glanced over and caught Draco who was half turned away from him and starting to work on getting his trousers off. And, of course, Harry being Harry just had to reach out and smack Draco’s bum because his arse really looked exceptional in that particular pair of trousers. Though, it was arguable that it looked good all the time.

Draco jumped and looked over at him with a surprised little look. Harry grinned as he shrugged off his shirt.

“Your arse looks good in those,” he said simply, nodding down to Draco’s trousers. Draco immediately smirked as he undid the zipper to them. “Might look better without them though,” Harry went on, swiftly bringing his hands down to undo his own trousers.

“You’re incredibly smooth, Potter,” Draco praised as he stripped out of his trousers and his pants, then his shoes and his socks so he was standing naked, looking like an absolute dream to Harry. 

Harry himself, of course, nearly fell out of his own trousers in the process of getting them off. Draco pretended (badly) not to laugh, and Harry shot him a glare that didn’t hold much intent. Though, soon after that, finally, _finally_ , both of them were rid of clothes so Harry could press forwards once more, the length of their bodies flush together, all warm, nearly hot, skin that felt like absolute sin.

A groan was drawn from Harry and a noise of satisfaction from Draco as Draco’s hands curled around Harry’s waist and Harry’s hands smoothed their way up to cup Draco’s face. Harry went in for another kiss but the kiss was sloppy and off kilter since instead, Harry was mostly focusing on slotting their cocks together. Draco’s hips bucked up into the feel of it, and Harry’s hips ground down, the friction sending frissons of pleasure up both their spines.

Everything seemed rather messy, but neither Draco nor Harry minded in all honesty. Harry ground his hips down into Draco’s and Draco tried to meet every thrust, little, soft sounds falling from his lips and into the kiss. Harry eagerly took in every sound, his thumb stroking over Draco’s cheekbone, something that made Draco absolutely melt. 

Harry relished in the way Draco did melt, the way the noises came out of his mouth with less filter, the way he softened until he was pliable and pliant in Harry’s arms, his arms still wrapped lazily around Harry’s waist. Once Draco was that way, soft and pliant and utterly wonderful to kiss, to touch, Harry pulled away only to pepper plenty of kisses over Draco’s neck.

“Do you want-?” Harry began, his breath harsh and his words something he had to work for. They felt like they were going to get stuck halfway in his throat, they felt like they didn’t quite want to come out. As though Harry would have been perfectly content to make more soft noises with Draco instead of ask questions with obvious answers. Or at least try to ask those questions.

“Yes,” Draco breathed, cutting him off. “Yes,” he sighed once more. “Wand,” Draco then murmured, and Harry distantly wondered to himself if Draco was in the same state, if his words weren’t coming out quite like they were supposed to. Because Draco could be rather wordy when he wanted to, but right now, he seemed focused on just the essential means of communication.

“Right,” Harry breathed out, kissing the corner of Draco’s mouth before disengaging himself from Draco, something that was very difficult and disappointing and the last thing Harry wanted to do. Though, there was promise ahead for the future.

The pile of clothes left on the floor was something slightly tedious to work through as Harry went looking about for their wands. Either one would do at that point, honestly, Harry didn’t care if it was his or Draco’s, he just needed a wand. Which, he found after what felt like an eternity or two because Draco himself just standing there seemed ever so daunting. 

When Harry straightened up Draco was standing there with a softer smile on his face, a smug smile, a smug Draco smile that made something inside of Harry twitch. Harry didn’t falter though, only grinned back and stepped forwards. Draco’s hand came out to try and curl around the hand that Harry’s wand was in but Harry guided it away. Draco noticed the motion and glanced down at Harry, caught his eye. There was a moment of tension, either of them daring the other to make the next move. Harry’s eyes spoke of something resistant, so Draco wasn’t expecting it when his hand that wasn’t holding the wand came up and cupped his chin.

Harry leaned forwards and kissed Draco soft and slow and tender, and Draco was completely caught off guard. And just as when they had been dueling, when Draco’s right side had been open, now all his sides were open. Harry just had a way of making Draco dissolve that Draco could never quite fix. He wasn’t so sure he wanted to fix it.

With Draco slowly relaxing in Harry’s arms, Harry took the perfect opportunity. He grinned against Draco’s lips, and before Draco could even register that, shit, he knew that grin, Harry was giving a rough slap to Draco’s arse and whipping his hips around in one clean motion so Draco was pressed against the counter, his back flush to Harry’s chest.

Harry took absolute pride in the strangled gasp that fell from Draco’s lips at the sudden switch of position. He let his right hand, the one with the wand in it, settle over Draco’s hip, whilst the left one slid up Draco’s side, over his stomach, and rested dangerously low on his abdomen, low enough to make Draco shiver.

“Take that, Malfoy,” Harry whispered right into the shell of Draco’s ear as he nipped at the lobe of it. Draco let out a shuddering breath and Harry smiled only more.

“You _dick_ ,” Draco breathed out, though there was really no bite to his words. Harry just laughed and Draco shook his head.

“I’m the one with the wand, remember?” Harry pointed out, his hand dipping lower on Draco’s stomach before coming up to rest on his hip.

“Yes, so maybe you could make good use of it and bloody _do something_ ,” Draco huffed. Harry half wished he could see Draco, because he could tell just from the tone of his voice that he was disheveled. Whenever he got disheveled his cheeks got all pink and his hair fell in his face and his eyes got wide. Harry saw it at work sometimes when he was really strung out, but for the most part he saw it when they were at home and Draco was getting fucked within an inch of his life. Or about to at least.

“Alright, alright,” Harry sighed as though it were a real drag to continue on with what he was about to do which was so decidedly a _lie_ but Harry could pretend. He took his wand out of his right hand and switched it around so it was in his left. He pressed the tip of it to his fingertips and muttered an incantation until his fingertips were slick. He set the wand aside, somewhere where Draco couldn’t reach it because Draco was _Draco_ and having him wield a wand during sex was never exactly a good idea. Unless they were looking for something kinky. But, today was not the day for that. Or at least the time. Maybe later. If Draco was on board.

Harry took a few steps back to give Draco enough room as he led his hips back so that Draco was bent over the kitchen counter with his arse sticking out. Harry took a second to just take in how absolutely mouthwatering the sight of Draco bent over the counter with his arse out was. Though, he didn’t take too long because he knew if he did Draco would likely snap at him to hurry things up. So, instead, he rested one hand on Draco’s hip and led the other down to spread Draco’s cheeks, then slipped one finger in ever so slowly, almost teasingly.

Draco let out a shaky breath once Harry’s finger was up to the last knuckle. It was just one finger but it offered a bit of a stretch, a nice sort of feeling of being full but at the same time not full enough. 

“Okay?” Harry asked from behind Draco, and Draco felt his heart pang with something because Harry was seemingly always tender no matter how hard Draco wanted it.

“Yes,” Draco sighed happily, leaning his forearms on the table. Immediately, after Draco’s response, that single finger started thrusting in and out, stretching Draco open just a bit, just the slightest, enough for Draco’s pulse to pick up.

Draco relaxed into it, let out a breath and let his head loll back, closed his eyes. The hand that wasn’t working Draco open was on Draco’s hip, and Draco was praying it would move, that it would return to that low spot on his abdomen. Maybe dip a bit lower… 

Draco arched his back just so, didn’t widen his stance, just arched his back and pushed his hips out and _God_ , Harry thought to himself that that shouldn’t be allowed. A soft groan that wasn’t supposed to come out did, in fact, fall from Harry’s lips at the sight, and satisfaction ran through Draco. 

“Enjoying the view, are you?” Draco hummed, his tone light and teasing. And the answer was obvious.

“I have to admit that I am,” Harry sighed out, looking over Draco’s back. Don’t get Harry wrong, fucking or fingering or engaging in any sexual act with Draco face to face was absolutely divine, but when he had his back arched like he had it then, Harry was lost. It was an expanse of pale skin, completely unblemished, smooth and begging to be touched. The dip of his spine led up and up and up to his head where bright blonde hair fell. Draco was a tantalizing image even from behind, and Harry could never deny that fact.

“Am I allowed to touch or is it strictly viewing?” Harry teased, dropping his hand from Draco’s hip. Draco immediately missed the sensation of it, the warmth.

“You can touch,” Draco told Harry, trying to keep his voice even though it was bloody difficult. Soon enough, Draco felt Harry’s hand come back up to his hip, starting from mid thigh then going up and up, trailing over his back. Harry’s touch was feather light, teasing, and it made goosebumps rise on Draco’s skin. Draco felt Harry step forwards a little, leaning over Draco, his lips brushing Draco’s shoulder blade lightly. He moved forwards just a bit more and then Draco could feel his cock, hard and insistent and pressing into the side of Draco’s hip, verging on his arse.

“Oh,” Draco breathed, because all of the sudden Harry’s body was there, warm and promising, and his lips were moving between Draco’s shoulder blades. His fingertips were dancing on Draco’s ribs and his cock was just slowly grinding into Draco who tried to grind back into it.

“Can I add a second one?” Harry muttered in question against the skin of Draco’s shoulder. Draco shivered at the prospect of Harry’s words, the thought of another finger and the stretch that would come with it.

“Yes.” 

Draco’s exhale was shaky, but Harry didn’t mind as he slowly slid in a second finger. Draco couldn’t help but let out a whine, soft and barely there, at the feeling of it, the feeling of being opened that much more.

“Good?” Harry questioned quietly, mouthing hotly over the skin of Draco’s back.

“So good,” Draco sighed in reply, letting his head drop forwards, giving his neck a rest. Harry fucked his fingers in and out, fairly slow at first, just letting Draco get used to the feeling. Harry could hear Draco’s breath, something that sounded like it was trying desperately to even out but couldn’t quite get there.

Harry’s lips moved over Draco’s back, his shoulders, and his hand ran back down to Draco’s stomach, then his abdomen, sliding lower and lower, fingers almost brushing blonde curls.

“Harry,” Draco choked out, his hips starting to squirm forwards because, dammit, that hand needed to move. Draco felt Harry smile against his skin and was immediately overcome with the urge to knock him over the head.

“So, it’s not ‘Potter’ anymore?” Harry teased, sounding far too happy with himself. Draco let out a breath of air.

“For Merlin’s sake, I don’t care what it is,” Draco huffed. “I..” he trailed off.

“Yes?” Harry prompted, his fingers tapping idly against Draco’s skin.

“Touch me,” Draco breathed out.

“It’s my left though,” Harry argued, pressing a kiss to Draco’s back. “Not as good.”

“It’s a hand,” Draco stated. “A hand is a hand, I don’t care which hand it is I just, _oh God_ ,” Draco was cut off when Harry’s fingers made a sharp jab against his prostate and sent a jolt of pleasure through Draco all the way from his head to his toes. Draco let his lips part, his words dissolving into a moan as Harry’s fingers found that one sweet spot and stroked over it relentlessly. 

“Is that good?” Harry questioned, hoping that maybe he could distract Draco from the whole hand argument they had been having a moment ago.

“What’s it look like?” Draco sassed breathlessly. Harry smiled at that and let his forehead rest against Draco’s shoulder. Draco let out a stilted groan as he widened his stance and pushed away from the counter slightly so he could extend his arms, dropping his head between his shoulders and gripping the edge of the kitchen counter firmly. Harry stood back a bit just so he could see Draco in his entirety, and Draco was a vision. The muscles in his shoulders rippling, his spine curved, his breathing heavy. It stole Harry’s breath.

“Fuck, Draco,” Harry breathed out shakily as his fingers fucked into Draco with a little more earnest.

“More,” Draco stated, trying to keep his voice as firm as he could. He took a breath and pushed his hips out a little more. “Add another.”

Harry didn’t deny Draco’s orders, just collected himself as best he could and slid in another finger, slow and steady until three were bottoming out inside of Draco who let out a moan. There was some delightful burn in it, something that wasn’t quite a stinging but perhaps an ache. Something that Draco desperately wanted more of. 

Draco swallowed and grit his teeth until Harry’s fingers started moving again. It was then when he tried to keep his hips still because he knew how needy he looked when he rocked back into Harry but he couldn’t help it. His hips started rocking backwards on their own accord, little noises falling from his lips. It was just so _good_. It just felt so good.

Harry fought the urge to say anything about how Draco looked fucking himself back on Harry’s fingers since Harry knew Draco would hex him if he mentioned it. So, Harry had to keep to himself how absolutely breathtaking it was to watch Draco like that, to watch heat climb up his back, his shoulders starting to flush pink. Harry could even see the tips of his ears red and it was something so endearing.

Harry worked his fingers into Draco as best he could, even with Draco doing half of the work. Draco could feel himself relaxing more and more with every movement, his muscles feeling loose, everything inside of him feeling hot, everything inside of him wanting more. His fingers clenched and unclenched on the counter as he took a deep breath.

“Okay, okay,” Draco breathed out shakily. Harry’s fingers slowed inside of him.

“Good for now?” Harry questioned. Draco simply nodded in reply. Harry let out a breath and slowly slipped his fingers out from Draco who held back a noise of dissatisfaction at the emptiness they seemingly left behind. “Right then,” Harry sighed, reaching back out for his wand, grabbing it so he could get a little more lube on his hand to slick his cock.

Draco simply stood there, legs wide and spread as he brought his head up just enough to look at the counter instead of the floor. He was about to tell Harry to hurry up after what felt like a minute too long, but all too soon Harry was pressing forwards, the head of his cock at Draco’s rim. Draco couldn’t help but let out a little gasp as he felt Harry’s hands curl gently around Draco’s hips.

“Tell me when you’re-”

“Now,” Draco said, cutting off Harry’s words. Harry couldn’t help but quirk a little smile, thumb stroking over Draco’s hip in a soothing motion.

“Sure?”

“Potter.”

Draco’s voice was almost tight and Harry’s smile only widened at it.

“Okay,” he sighed in response, slowly pushing his hips forwards.

Draco’s breath caught in his throat for a moment before he let it out as Harry slowly slid in. Draco’s eyes fluttered shut as he took in the feeling, waited until Harry’s hips were flush to his arse. Draco could hear Harry muttering ‘fuck’ under his breath, almost hissing it, but Draco could only barely catch it over the sound of his own breath, panting and heavy.

“Oh, sweet Merlin,” Draco choked out after a second or two. He felt so full now, he felt like there was nothing more he could ask for and nothing more he needed. That feeling of being boneless ran through him, and his muscles went all hot and loose. He felt Harry’s fingers press almost painfully into his hips, then lighten up. Behind him, he also heard Harry trying to start to breathe normally again.

“Can I-?” Harry began, his voice sounding nearly shaky.

“Yes, God, yes, move,” Draco panted in reply. Harry hadn’t finished his sentence but Draco knew exactly what he was about to say.

Sure enough, Harry pulled his hips out just barely, then thrust back in. Just barely, and then back in. It was simple, and it wasn’t a lot, but it got them both used to the feeling.

Draco felt like he was being opened up even more, just inch by inch, bit by bit. It felt good, so fucking good, but he was almost greedy. He wanted more. 

“Come on, more,” Draco said over his shoulder. Behind him, thankfully, Harry obeyed. 

Harry rolled his hips just a little faster into Draco, a little harder. Not by too much but enough. He knew what would happen if he went all out in the first minute, and he didn’t quite want that to happen. He wanted to draw things out just a bit, string Draco out to see where he could get him.

Harry pulled back to look at him for just a moment, and he looked absolutely flawless. His shoulders and the tips of his ears flushed with color, his back arching, stance wide and accepting. His head was hanging between his shoulders at that point, and he didn’t quite look like he was desperate yet, but Harry was damned if he wasn’t going to get Draco looking that way eventually.

Harry took mercy on himself since he probably couldn’t stand just watching Draco the whole time. Instead, he leaned forwards, draped himself completely over Draco, his hands sliding up and down Draco’s sides. Draco inhaled sharply at the sudden weight, the warmth of Harry’s body against his. He shifted, arched his back just slightly to keep the angle, to make sure Harry didn’t slip out.

“How’s that?” Harry murmured, nibbling on Draco’s ear. Draco let his head come up, loll back next to Harry’s.

“Good,” Draco moaned softly. 

“God, Draco, you feel good,” Harry sighed into the back of Draco’s neck, letting his forehead rest there. A pleased smile grew on Draco’s face as he clenched down around Harry, drawing a groan from him. 

Draco let his head rest there for a few more moments, took in Harry’s pacing, the feeling of his cock sliding into Draco. It was wonderful, truly, but Draco knew that there could be more, he knew that Harry was holding back.

“Come on, Potter,” Draco managed, trying to stay composed as ever and doing a rather impressive job. “Fuck me like you mean it,” he went on, his voice dipping lower. Harry swallowed, his grip tightening where it was on Draco’s waist. “Fuck me like you want it.”

And that got to Harry because of course he _wanted it_ and he also wanted to see how loudly he could make Draco yell because Draco was a screamer.

Harry paused, took a deep breath before starting up with a harsher rhythm of thrusts. He didn’t hold back, he didn’t even ease into it, something that caught Draco off guard as he got jostled forwards and his hands tightened their grip on the counter. Harry widened his own stance to get better leverage, his hands gripping onto Draco tighter. Draco relished in the touch, the harshness of everything.

Draco let the tension build between them, Harry breathing harsh and Draco panting. Everything between them seemed to be pulled taut, and there was heat erupting all over Draco’s body.

“Come on, you’re barely trying,” Draco panted.

“Oh, shut it, Malfoy,” Harry grit out, his thrusts going deeper and deeper. Draco wanted to grin impossibly wide at the use of his last name. Sure, tender sex when Harry stroked through Draco’s hair and called him ‘Draco’ was great, but throwbacks to the past where Harry grit out ‘Malfoy’ out of pure frustration, sexual or not, was amazing. 

“Make me, Potter,” Draco shot back, just waiting for Harry’s next move. Harry slammed into Draco even harder after that, hard enough that Draco was sure he was going to be very sore within the next hour. Draco nearly lost his breath as he let his head stay lolled back. He was just about to shoot some witty retort back at Harry when Harry brushed that certain spot inside of him.

“Oh, fuck,” Draco panted, and Harry’s thrusts stuttered.

“There?” Harry questioned, thrusting his hips harshly the same way as before. Draco shook his head.

“N- no, up, up more, over,” Draco started up, squirming underneath Harry. “To the right, right, right, oh fuck, oh my fucking God, Harry,” Draco breathed out when Harry’s cock hit his prostate. Draco’s back arched impossibly far and Harry watched him with immense satisfaction. “Oh, right there, oh God, right there,” Draco moaned, his head dropping forwards. Harry grinned and rocked his hips harder into that single spot, not changing anything about his angle. He knew that this way, Draco would come apart fairly easily.

Draco could feel what felt like lightning running right down his spine with every single one of Harry’s thrusts. He felt like he was going to burst out of his skin with all the heat inside of him, running throughout every inch of him. He could hear the blood rushing, pumping fast in his ears, though something lay underneath it, another noise that was actually him letting out a continuous moan. It’s not like he minded, though, he figured at least Harry would enjoy it. Harry always did enjoy when he was vocal.

“Fuck, Harry, you feel so good,” Draco just barely managed. “God, you’re so good,” Draco moaned, his knuckles white on the counter. Something hot rushed through Harry at the words as he leaned forwards to nip at Draco’s shoulder. 

“Are you close?” Harry asked breathlessly, knowing that he, himself, was definitely edging on close. It was hard not to with Draco underneath him looking and moving the way he was.

“Yes,” Draco whined in reply. Harry groaned and dropped his head to Draco’s shoulder. 

“You’re so fucking perfect like this, Draco,” Harry groaned into Draco’s shoulder. Draco whined just the slightest at the words, his hips bucking, cock spitting out a burst of precome.

“Oh, God,” he moaned, his toes curling and uncurling on the kitchen floor. “Harry,” he breathed out, even though he wasn’t really sure what he wanted to say after that. “Oh, Harry,” he repeated, his eyes squeezing themselves shut. He was on the edge, just on the edge…

Draco waited a few more thrusts feeling absolutely open and wanton, that feeling only bringing him closer to the edge. He let the heat inside of his body fan out until it was reaching every inch of him and he was coming, muscles tensing, toes curling. A wonderful feeling of absolute euphoria washed over him as he rode it out, wave by wave, letting out moans and groans combined with Harry’s name all the while.

Meanwhile, Harry, having felt Draco come underneath him, groaned and slid his hands down Draco’s arms. Eventually, he reached Draco’s hands, and eventually, Draco let him lace their fingers together. Harry buried his face in the crook of Draco’s neck, a wonderful feeling rising up inside of him, lapping at his thighs, curling in his stomach, tightening his chest. He thrust into Draco who was starting to make these all too beautiful little whines and whimpers. Draco eventually arched back into Harry, muttering his name as if in a plea.

It didn’t take long with that dynamic for Harry to come too, everything around him blurring, the world seemingly falling around him for just a moment. He said Draco’s name like over and over that’s all he needed to say or maybe all he could say, and Draco just sighed underneath him, waited for him to come down from his orgasm until the two were standing there, draped naked over one another in the middle of their kitchen. 

They stood there for awhile, both of them catching their breaths, trying to possibly calm down their heart rates. Both of them were pretty much content to stay there, but eventually, Harry started leaning a little too heavily on Draco, so naturally, Draco had to protest.

“Harry,” Draco mumbled, nudging backwards into Harry.

“What?” Harry hummed into Draco’s shoulder.

“You’re crushing me,” Draco stated, trying not to smile because, okay, maybe Draco got a little smiley after sex.

“Sorry,” Harry sighed, pressing one last kiss to Draco’s shoulder before straightening up, slowly letting his cock slip out of Draco and stumbling away to lean back on their island counter. Draco immediately let out a relieved sigh, straightening up himself. Draco winced a little since the position he had been in hadn’t been all too good for his back. 

Without thinking he turned to face Harry and brought his arms above his head, stretching himself out as much as he could with a soft, quiet little groan. He leaned side to side, trying to stretch everything out when he caught Harry eyeing him intently.

“Oh, is there something on my face?” Draco joked with a sly little smile. Harry, still grinning, shook his head.

“No, you just.” He held out a hand and gestured to Draco in general. “Look absolutely _delicious_ after sex,” Harry told him. Draco would probably agree if he could see himself. His hair was mussed and his cheeks and chest were pink. His eyes were wide and almost wild, and the tips of his ears were red. The fact that he was so pale made such a bright contrast that Harry found absolutely wonderful.

“You sound like you might want to go another round,” Draco supposed, heading over towards Harry. “So soon, Potter?” Draco questioned, looping his arms around Harry’s neck. Harry just laughed and shook his head.

“Not now,” Harry said. Draco made an exaggerated frown and Harry leaned forwards, gave him a peck on the lips to steal the expression. “Later maybe. If you’re not too sore that is,” he teased, earning a nudge from Draco. “I never got food,” Harry told Draco, stealing another kiss. “And I was only getting home when you decided to start up a duel and then…” Harry paused, looked over to where Draco had just been bent over. “Kitchen sex,” Harry said, shaking his head. Draco laughed in response, and the sound made Harry smile. “You got home before me, did you eat?”

Draco shook his head.

“I was about to get something to eat when you came home. Thus, me in the kitchen,” Draco went on to explain with a little smile. Harry frowned.

“Jeez, I thought it was like you were there waiting for me or something. Like you knew I was coming home. So you could start dueling in the house.”

Draco laughed once more and Harry shook his head.

“Oh, stop with the dueling business. It did relieve your stress,” Draco pointed out, kissing Harry’s jaw.

“Draco, I hate to break it to you, but I don’t think that was what just relieved my stress,” Harry said, earning a snort from Draco.

“Okay, fair enough,” Draco sighed. “It was fun anyways. I didn’t break anything and neither did you.”

“Alright, that’s true,” Harry replied with a nod. “So, then, what do you want to eat?” Harry questioned, patting Draco’s hip. Draco sighed and nuzzled into Harry’s neck.

“I’ve no idea really,” Draco said. 

“Well, we’ll figure it out either way,” Harry hummed, kissing Draco’s temple. “And Draco,” Harry said. Draco pulled his face back just enough to see Harry’s and he knew he was in for something because he had _that look_ on. He didn’t say anything though.

“I’m happy for you. For the case,” Harry began, looking Draco in the eyes. Draco couldn’t help but look back, smiling softly. “And I’m rather proud of you if I do say so myself,” Harry added on, nudging Draco. “I know you worked hard on it and I’m glad you’re the one who closed it out,” Harry told Draco. Draco wasn’t all too sure what to say but he knew he had a very very warm feeling rising in the pit of his stomach.

“Thank you,” he managed softly. It did mean a lot to hear those words from Harry. He knew that Harry had been bent on that case himself for rather long.

Harry leaned in and kissed Draco, let his lips linger.

“I love you,” he murmured, and Draco now only had reason to smile some more.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!!! feedback and kudos and comments absolutely make my day, you have no idea!! thank you guys so so much for reading, i hope that all of you are doing well and having a fun filled winter (i am getting a lot of snow but idk bout you guys) <333


End file.
